There have been many problems associated with the underground storage of gasoline, diesel fuel and other liquid materials. In the past efforts have failed in the area of making the storage tanks or secondary containment systems of non-contaminating material which would prevent leakage of the contained gasoline, diesel fuel, toxic and other liquid materials, etc., into the surrounding soil and aquifer, viz., the water-bearing strata of the earth. Characteristically such large liquid storage tanks contain from six thousand to twelve thousand gallons of liquid.
Actually, two main problems were encountered by the characteristic steel or fiberglass liquid storage tanks designed for use underground, viz., one being the outward leakage of the gas or diesel fuel from the underground storage tank, thereby contaminating the earth and possibly also the aquifer, and the other problem being the deterioration of the storage tank material, itself, over an extended period of time by exposure to any water or corrosive materials which may be present in the soil surrounding said liquid storage tank.
Recently there have been environmental protection regulations enacted which require a secondary containment system for all hazardous chemical storage tanks and the like. Moreover, some state and local regulations require, or may be expected to be changed to require, secondary containment for petroleum product storage within the reasonably immediate future. In these cases the major objective is to protect the supply of ground water from any leakage from within the liquid petroleum product and fuel storage tanks.
Another major problem caused by leakage from within the underground storage tanks of fuel and corrosive liquid chemicals is that a considerable amount of environmental contamination and damage can be done to the soil, and sometimes the underground water supply bearing strata, as well, when undetected slow leaks occur. On the other hand, sudden large leaks can produce damage as well with little or no way to ascertain that the damage has occurred until a substantial amount of liquid has leaked from the underground storage tank. In any event the legislative trend is to require stricter regulations and laws to prevent contamination of the environmental soil and underground water supplies.
Various attempts have been made to control the problem of liquid leakage from underground petroleum product and chemical storage tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,186 issued to Sharp is directed to a storage tank having secondary containment means which comprises a rigid inner tank encased by a flexible outer jacket with a leak detecting material located therebetween and a leak detecting means associated with the closed space between the inner tank and the outer jacket. Located between the inner tank and the outer jacket is a gas pervious, continuous, foraminous or porous matting material which maintains a space between the inner tank and the jacket. The outer jacket 11 may be a synthetic plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,015 issued to Sharp is directed to a storage tank with a secondary containment means and a non-visual leak detection means. In this Sharp patent, there is a rigid inner tank encased by a flexible outer jacket to form a closed space containing detecting liquid material, e.g., water or water containing anti-freeze, therein and a non-visual leak detection means associated with the closed space. The detecting liquid shell at least partially fills the space between the rigid inner tank 10 and the flexible outer jacket 11. See FIG. 1 of Sharp. In this Sharp patent, the liquid detecting means 13 is located within the access tube 21 as is shown in FIGS. 1, 3 and 4. As will be noted, this access tube 21 is located at the upper portion of the flexible jacket and is exterior to the rigid inner tank 10.
Neither of these Sharp patents offers visual inspection of the installed system in combination with an electrical or mechanical alarm system. It is doubtful that these Sharp systems offer positive containment of a leaking tank contents and both of Sharp's systems pose an additional contamination risk in the event of rupture or damage to the flexible outer jacket during retrieval of the tank system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,472 issued to Murray is directed to a system to detect leaks, monitor levels and activate alarms in which a specific material in the system dissolves or disintegrates on contact with a liquid, gas or vapor which is to be monitored. In the Murray system, hose 12 (FIG. 1) is made of a material which will react with the stored material present in the underground storage tank 10. Hose 12 is positioned outside of and beneath the bottom of the storage tank and a plastic wrap 16 surrounds the outer surface of the storage tank and the outer surface of the hose 12 as well. Thus a lower trough in effect is formed which the patentee states will require any leaked material to react with hose 12 which is then at the bottom of the trough. This reaction causes deterioration of the outer material of hose causing a pressure decrease to occur which is sensed by detectors in junction boxes 14 and 15, respectively. Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,472 does not provide visual inspection as well as pressure and/or electrical alarm systems. It does not offer containment in the event of a tank and plastic wrap leak or rupture inasmuch as there is no secondary containment provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,354 issued to Kidd is directed to a system for detecting fluid pollutants which system includes probes for sensing the presence of a polar liquid, a non-polar liquid, and a dry condition signal, and for producing a polar liquid signal, a non-polar liquid signal and a dry condition signal. A reference circuit is included which includes a tunable element, such as a variable resistor, which is used to set the probe output signals to a predetermined voltage value, e.g., a 1-volt value indicating a polar liquid, a 2-volt value indicating a non-polar liquid, a 3-volt value indicating a dry state, and a 5-volt value indicating that the circuit is on and operating. The output signals are multiplexed and output on a signal output line. The patentee states that the definitive signal levels and the serial output mode permit an inexpensive single channel recorder to be used to provide a permanent and complete record of the probe status.
Although the Kidd patent is stated to be a fluid detector, it is readily observed that no provision is apparently made by the Kidd patent to prevent the leakage of the offending liquid from the storage tank 15, which can contain gasoline. Also no direct visual inspection is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,292 issued to Pugnale, et al is directed to a double-wall underground container for storing liquids having a leak detecting means associated with it. The Pugnale et al system contains an above ground reservoir connected to a space between the inner and outer tanks of an underground double-wall storage liquid container. Leak detecting liquid fills the space between these tanks and extends to a surface level in the reservoir. Sensing means detects a drop in the level of the liquid in the reservoir and activates a signal when a leak develops in either of the inner and outer tanks. Pugnale et al's system lacks the capability of containing leaked material from its outershell and no provision is made for visual inspection.
An article entitled L.U.S.T. (Leaking Underground Storage Tanks Provide An Opportunity And A Challenge For The Construction Industry) published in the November, 1988 issue of CONSTRUCTOR calls attention to the environmental problems giving rise to the federal and state and local environmental regulations and states that secondary containment systems include double-walled tanks, pit liners and vaults. However, no further detailed information is given by this article concerning any types of vaults or walled structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,765 issued to Herman Durkop is directed to a double-walled tank having an inner tank 3 for storage of fuel oil and other liquids in combination with a cylindrical outer tank 2 made of a combination of asbestos and cement, preferably with continuously wound asbestos fibers, which have been determined to be carcinogenic and can contaminate the earth and water. The outer tank has what amounts to three lids, end lids 8 and 8' top plate 10. The inner tank is provided with a fill pipe 6 and a control tube 7. The control tube may be connected to a pressure alarm actuator for operating a visual or audible alarm in the event that pressure rises within the space between the inner and outer tanks. Triple bend pipe 12 has connected in its line a pump 11 to remove a certain amount of air from the spaces between the two tanks, thereby maintaining it under negative pressure. Tube 13 passes through the top plate 10 and has connected to it a gauge or indicator 14 which indicates the pressure existing in the space between the two tanks. Note column 3, lines 65-68 through column 4, lines 1-4 of Durkop. Due to the presence of one or more substantially ninety degree bends, pipes 13 and 12 of Durkop do not provide for visual leak inspection. Due to the close tolerances between the dimensions of the inner and outer tanks in Durkop and the placement and bends in the Durkop piping system coupled with the structural configuration of his tanks; inspection, removal or replacement of Durkop's inner tank 3 can not be performed without cost prohibitive removal and replacement of his entire system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,250 issued to Edward R. Peace is directed to an above ground leak detection system for an open top, acid-containing steel plating tank 10. The leak detection system is mechanically triggered by a float value having a switch electrically connected to an electrical alarm system. Float means 26 is located in a tubular projection, 24 extending upwardly along the side of the main tank 10, which contains a small reservoir 18 located on the bottom of tank 10. This reservoir extends laterally beyond one side of tank 10 and is in fluid communication with the space between the outer steel wall of tank 10 and the liner membrane 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,920 issued to George S. Goodhues, Jr., teaches a liquid storage tank 11 supported within a closed vault 12. Inspection pipes 25 are located within the exterior vault 12. There are a plurality of these. These pipes 25, when not in use for periodic inspections, are capped with suitable threaded caps, not shown. It is quite clear, for example, from an inspection of FIG. 5 of Goodhues, Jr. that the threaded cap (not shown) must be removed in order for an individual to check for leakage by inserting a measuring rod or stick into one or more of vertical pipe(s) 25. Thus, the Goodhues, Jr. patent does not have the liquid detection and removal means incorporated within pipe 25. Furthermore, in the absence of occasional spotchecks, each involving removal of these end caps (not shown) and insertion of a rod or stick into the pipe(s) 25 as shown in FIG. 5, there is and can be no detection of the presence of any liquid leaking from the inner tank into the lower most end of the Goodhues, Jr. vault. See column 4, lines 5-10 of Goodhues, Jr. Although at column 4, lines 11-15, Goodhues, Jr. states that any detection or alarm means (such as a whistle) may be provided, the patentee fails to indicate what type of system should be used, where it is to be placed, and how it is to function in detection of a leak. Installation of the Goodhues, Jr. underground storage facility for liquids would be very costly since it would require precision in order to operate properly in as much as the inner tank 11 would have to be level in order for it to function properly in pumping gasoline in and out thereof. It is apparent that the Goodhues, Jr. structure may require costly maintenance to compensate for shifting soil such as occurs during soil settling after installation. Also the sturcture of Goodhues, Jr. would be restrictive since it would require vertical support plates 16 and 20 of different heights in order to maintain inner tank 11 level in the presence of sloping wall 13 of the Goodhues, Jr. vault. Such a structure is very vulnerable to earthquakes because it has numerous supports 16/20 of different lengths on a markedly sloping floor 14, which promotes instability. Note column 4, lines 15-28, of Goodhues, Jr., wherein it is clearly stated that it is necessary to remove several feet of earth 22 to expose a removable manhole cover 33 mounted on the top wall 13 of vault 12. Removal of the manhole cover, then, enables a service person to determine the cause of the leakage problem and make on site repairs to the Goodhues, Jr. tank 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,328 issued to Kenneth M. Keesee et al, discloses a double walled tank with an outer tank 32 having an inner primary tank 20 made of steel with a plastic coating. The outer tank is formed of sheet material composed of glass fibers and plastic resin and has a coating of glass fibers and resin applied to the exterior thereof. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of Keesee et al, probe member 34 is positioned between each end wall of primary tank 20 and the adjacent end wall of outer tank 32. The lower end portion 34b of each probe member 34 is perforated to provide a series of holes 34c through which fluid is permitted to flow into such probe member for testing of the fluid level between the primary and outer tanks. Each of the probes 34 extends above the level of the uppermost portions of the storage tank 10 to enable suitable testing devices to be inserted into the probe members. Thus there is no leak detection and pumpout pipe providing for visual leak inspection employed by Keesee et al and such as would permit detection of a leak and signalling same automatically without insertion of a special suitable (unspecified) testing device into the probe members 34.
Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,687 is directed to a cylindrical storage tank having an inner tank shell of fibrous reinforcing material and resin formed within a rigid outer tank to which a gas pervious material has first been applied to the inner surface thereof. Thus a closed space filled with gas pervious Material 11 is present between rigid outer tanks 10 and fibrous reinforced resin inner tank 12. Leak detection means (not specifically shown) could be some (unspecified) kind of pressure change sensor 23 capable of detecting pressure change in Alternatively sensor 23 could be some unspecified analyzer capable of detecting selected liquids in the gas pervious material 11 closed space. Instead of that, a float switch (not shown) could be installed at some unspecified place in the Sharp storage tank to automatically set off an alarm when some unspecified pre-set condition is met.